LOVE IRIS
by tarianezakiriryrolypolylolipop
Summary: Haruno Sakura Adalah Seorang Guru Tk Di Konohagakure. Suatu Hari Ia Menemukan Anak Kecil Yang Tampan Dan Nada Bicaranya Sombong Mirip Orang Dewasa. Karena Berpikir Anak Itu Terlantar Ia Membawa Anak Itu,Namun Ternyata Anak Tersebut Bukanlah Anak-Anak.


LOVE IRIS

**Author : RiryAnezakiTari**

**Genre : Fantasie,Comedy,Romance**

**Rated : K+**

**Summary :**

Haruno Sakura Adalah Seorang Guru Tk Di Konohagakure. Ia Sangat Menyayangi Anak-Anak Dan Menikmati Pekerjaanya. Suatu Hari Ia Menemukan Seorang Anak Kecil Yang Tampan Namun Nada Bicaranya Sangat Sombong Dan Mirip Orang Dewasa. Karena Berpikir Anak Itu Adalah Anak Terlantar,Ia Pun Membawa Anak Tersebut Ke Rumahnya Untuk Di Besarkan. Namun Ternyata,Sebuah Kenyataan Mengejutkan Terjadi,Anak Tersebut Bukanlah Seorang Anak-Anak.

**Karakter :**

**Uzumaki Sakura**

Seorang Wanita Cantik Berusia 23 Tahun. Bekerja Sebagai Guru Tk. Lembut,Cerewet Dan Penyabar. Sangat Menyukai Anak-Anak Dan Mendambakan Kehidupan Rumah Tangga Yang Indah Bersama Pria Yang Di Cintainya.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Seorang Pangeran Dari Kerajaan Iris Berusia 25 Tahun. Dia Di Kutuk Oleh Penyihir Bernama Orochimaru Yang Membuat Tubuhnya Menjadi Menyusut Seperti Anak Tk. Kutukan Itu Akan Lenyap Jika Ia Mencium Dan Menikahi Gadis Yang Memiliki Inti Iris Di Hatinya. Sombong Dan Jail. Bermimpi Menjadi Raja Yang Di Hormati Dan Menikah Dengan Wanita Yang Sempurna.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Saudara Kandung Sakura. Berusia 21 Tahun. Mahasiswa Di Konoha Collage. Periang Dan Tukang Bikin Rusuh. Orang Pertama Yang Mengetahui Tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Saat Sasuke Jadi Kecil,Ia Sering Memperlakukannya Seperti Adik,Tapi Saat Sesuke Membesar,Ia Menjadi Teman Berbincang Sekaligus Saingan Untuk Sasuke.

**Uzumaki Tsunade**

Ibu Dari Sakura,Naruto,Dan Kakashi. Usianya 45 Tahun. Orangnya Keras Dan Cerewet. Dia Adalah Kepala Perawat Di Konohagakure. Dia Orang Pertama Yang Percaya Kepada Kata-Kata Yang Di Ucapkan Oleh Sasuke.

**Uzumaki Jiraiya**

Ayah Dari Sakura ,Naruto Dan Kakashi. Berusia 48 Tahun. Orangnya Konyol Dan Susah Serius. Penampilannya Sama Sekali Tidak Mencerminkan Bahwa Dia Adalah Kepala Kepolisian Konoha. Dia Juga Merangkap Menjadi Penulis Novel Freelance.

**Uzumaki Kakashi**

Kakak Kandung Sakura Dan Naruto Sekaligus Anak Kandung Tsunade Dan Jiraiya. Orangnya Tenang Dan Sangat Jenius. Usianya 30 Tahun Dan Bekerja Sebagai Anggota Parlemen Konoha.

**Uchiha Fugaku**

Raja Kerajaan Iris. Bijaksana Dan Disiplin Tinggi. Ia Yang Menurunkan Sasuke Ke Bumi Untuk Mendidik Sekaligus Membimbing Sasuke Menemukan Inti Iris.

**Uchiha Mikoto**

Ibu Sasuke Sekaligus Ratu Kerajaan Iris. Baik,Anggun Dan Penyabar. Ialah Yang Pertama Kali Mengetahui Tentang Perasaan Sasuke Kepada Sakura Dan Juga Orang Pertama Yang Mendeteksi Keberadaan Inti Iris Dalam Hati Sakura.

**Uchiha Itachi**

Kakak Kandung Sasuke,Pewaris Kerajaan Iris Bawah. Usianya 27 Tahun. Orangnya Tenang Dan Misterius. Diam-Diam Sering Membantu Adiknya Untuk Menemukan Dan Memiliki Inti Iris.

**Sabaku Gaara**

Teman Sakura Dari Smp Sekaligus Rekan Kerjanya Di Tk Konohagakure. Ia Sudah Menyukai Sakura Dari Smp. Usianya 25 Tahun. Orangnya Bijaksana Dan Baik Serta Lembut.

**Hyuga Hinata**

Pacar Naruto. Sebenarnya Dia Adalah Salah Satu Anggota 7 Knight's,Kelompok Bangsawan Yang Bertugas Untuk Melindungi Pangeran Iris. Sifatnya Baik,Pemalu,Ramah Dan Bersahaja. Kekuatannya Adalah Air.

**Yamanaka Ino**

Rekan Kerja Sakura Di Tk Konohagakure. Ia Juga Anggota 7 Knight's Yang Bertugas Melindungi Sakura Sebagai Wadah Iris. Orangnya Baik,Hiper Aktif Dan Jail. Kekuatannya Adalah Tumbuhan.

**Uchiha Sai**

Adik Kembar Sasuke Dan Pacar Ino. Ia Adalah Pimpinan Dari Black Order Knight's. Tugasnya Adalah Mengontrol 7 Knight's. Orangnya Kaku,Misterius Dan Selalu Tersenyum. Kekuatannya Adalah Control Card.

**Nara Shikamaru**

Pimpinan 7 Knight's,Orangnya Malas-Malasan Dan Suka Tidur. Tapi Sangat Jenius. Dia Adalah Teman Akrab Naruto Dan Sasuke. Dia Juga Pacar Dari Temari(Kakak Gaara). Kekuatannya Adalah Api.

**Sabaku Temari**

Salah Satu Anggota Black Order Knight's. Ia Adalah Pacar Shikamaru. Orangya Baik,Tomboy,Penyayang,Tapi Cerewet Dan Suka Berteriak. Kekuatannya Adalah Angin.

**Parampa**

Makhluk Mirip Kelinci Yang Memiliki Sayap. Ia Adalah Wujud Asli Dari The Watches. Alat Yang Mampu Mendeteksi Inti Iris.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The Meeting**

Taman Kanak-Kanak Konohagakure,Saat Itu Suasana Sedang Ramai Karena Sudah Jam Pulangan. Di Keramaian Tersebut,Terlihat Seorang Wanita Cantik Dengan Rambut Panjang Yang Tergerai Indah Dan Senyum Yang Terus Mengembang. Dengan Sabar,Ia Membimbing Murid-Muridnya Yang Sedang Keluar Dari Ruang Kelas.

"Bye Sakura-Sensei!"Teriak Salah Satu Murid Dari Wanita Tersebut.

"Bye Konohamaru-Chan!" Balas Wanita Tersebut Sambil Melambaikan Tangan Miliknya.

Kerajaan Iris Langit. Terlihat Seorang Penyihir Yang Tengah Tertawa Penuh Kemenangan.

"Hahaha,Rasakan Pembalasanku Fugaku,Sekarang Pewaris Kerajaan Iris Langit Sudah Berubah Menjadi Bocah Yang Tidak Berguna."

"Jangan Merasa Menang Dulu Kau,Penyihir Gila!" Kata Seorang Lelaki Bertubuh Mungil Sambil Menembakkan AK 47 Miliknya.

"Hahaha,Kau Sudah Tidak Bisa Menembakku Dengan Jitu Pangeran,Tubuhmu Sudah Menciut,Dan Kakakmu Yang Sedang Di Kerajaan Iris Laut Yang Akan Menyusulmu Selanjutnya."

Setelah Mengatakan Hal Tersebut,Si Penyihir Busuk Itupun Menghilang Seperti Asap.

"Hei,Jangan Kabur Kau,Hei!"

"Sudahlah Sasuke,Biarkan Saja Dia,Lebih Baik Kita Mencari Tau Cara Membatalkan Kutukan Tersebut Kepada Madara-Sensei." Kata Raja Fugaku Sambil Menepuk Pelan Bahu Anaknya.

"Liat Saja Si Orochimaru Itu,Jika Kondisiku Kembali Seperti Semula,Aku Akan Menghabisinya Dengan Tangan Milikku Ini."

"Tadaima!" Kata Sakura Sambil Melepaskan Sepatu Miliknya.

"Okaire Yo Sakura-Nee-Chan!" Balas Naruto Dengan Semangatnya.

"Mana Oka-San?" Tanya Sakura Begitu Bokongnya Sudah Menyentuh Sofa Ruang Tamu.

"Belum Pulang." Jawab Naruto Sambil Memijat-Mijat Pundak Kakaknya.

"Kenapa Kau Jadi Baik Seperti Ini Naruto? Pasti Ada Maunya Kan?"

"Hehehe,Nee-Chan Ini Paling Tau Aku Deh!'

"Katakan Apa Lagi Yang Kau Mau Kali Ini? Bukankah PSP Yang Kau Pesan Kemarin Sudah Ku Berikan!"

"Aku...Aku..."

"Kau Kenapa Naruto? Bicara Yang Jelas!"

"Aku Ingin Meminjam Uang Nee-Chan Untuk Jalan Ke Taman Bermain Bersama Hinata-Chan"

Mendengar Jawaban Jujur Dari Adiknya,Sakura Pun Langsung Tertawa.

"Kau Ini,Bilang Dari Tadi Dong Kalau Kau Mau Pergi Kencan,Ya Sudah Ini Uangnya,Tidak Perlu Kau Ganti." Kata Sakura Sambil Mengeluarkan Uang 3000 Yen Dari Dompetnya.

Naruto Yang Menerima Uang Tersebutpun Langsung Tersenyum Riang Dan Memeluk Sakura Sambil Berkata.

"Arigatou Nee-Chan!"

Setelah Itu,Ia Pun Langsung Melesat Ke Kamarnya Dan Mengambil Kunci Motornya,Setelah Itu Ia Menuju Ke Garasi Rumahnya Dan Langsung Tancap Gas Begitu Dirinya Sudah Di Atas Motor.

"Hati-Hati Naruto-Chan! Jangan Ngebut!" Teriak Sakura Kepada Adik Semata Wayangnya Tersebut.

"Ok!"

"Cara Menghilangkan Kutukan Pangeran Sasuke Adalah,Ia Harus Mencium Dan Menikahi Putri Yang Memiliki Inti Iris Di Dalam Hatinya." Kata Madara-Sensei Sambil Membuka Lemari Tuanya.

"Tapi,Bagaimana Caranya Mencari Putri Berhati Iris Itu?" Tanya Sasuke Sambil Memainkan Senjatanya.

"Ini!"

Madara-Sensei Menyerahkan Sebuah Medalion Berbentuk Jam Kompas Kepada Sasuke. Sasukepun Menerimanya Dengan Raut Wajah Bertanya.

"Medalion Ini Bernama The Watches,Dia Dapat Mendeteksi Keberadaan Inti Iris,Kalau Wujudmu Sudah Kembali,Dia Akan Berubah Wujud Menjadi Parampa."

"Parampa? Apa Itu?"

"Seekor Kelinci Terbang Pangeran Sasuke,Dia Adalah Binatang Favorit Sang Putri."

"Jadi Aku Harus Membawa Benda Ini?" Tanya Sasuke Lagi.

"Tepat Sekali."

"Baiklah,Terima Kasih Petunjuknya,Sarutobi-Jii-Sama."

Saat Sasuke Ingin Melangkah Keluar Dari Ruangan Guru Madara,Langkah Kakinya Di Hentikan Oleh Kata Yang Keluar Dari Mulut Guru Madara.

"Berhati-Hatilah Pangeran,Dan Semoga Sukses!"

Sasuke Hanya Tersenyum Mendengar Kata-Kata Tersebut Dan Langsung Pergi Tanpa Kata.

"Kau Sudah Besar Rupanya,Cucucku!"

"Hari Ini Makan Apa Ya?" Tanya Sakura Sambil Membuka Tudung Saji Di Meja Makannya.

"Ah,Rupanya Tidak Ada Makanan,Coba Ku Lihat Isi Kulkas Dulu,Mungkin Ada Sesuatu Yang Bisa Ku Masak."

Sakura Pun Melangkahkan Kakinya Menuju Ke Kulkas Lalu Membuka Kulkas Tersebut,Berharap Ada Sesuatu Yang Bisa Ia Masak,Sayangnya Tidak Ada Yang Bisa Ia Masak,Akhirnya Dengan Pasrah Dia Duduk Di Kursi.

Saat Kepalanya Sudah Terasa Berat,Handphonenya Berbunyi,Ada Sms Masuk Dari Adiknya.

_Nee-Chan,Di Kulkas Sudah Tidak Ada Bahan Makanan,Makanan Juga Sudah Tidak Ada,Oka-San Berpesan Kepadaku Supaya Berbelanja,Tapi Aku Lupa Dan Juga Sekarang Aku Sedang Tidak Membawa Uang,Jadi,Maukah Nee-Chan Menggantikan Tugas Belanjaku Hari Ini?_

"Dasar Adik Kurang Ajar,Sudah Meminjam Uangku,Sekarang Minta Di Gantikan Tugasnya,Tapi,Ya Sudahlah,Daripada Aku Tidak Makan,Lebih Baik Aku Pergi Berbelanja Saja."

Rutuk Sakura Sambil Mengetik Sebuah Sms Balasan Lalu Mengirimnya.

_Baik,Tapi Jatah Makan Malammu Aku Kurangi._

"Rasakan Kau!"

"Ini Di Mana Ya?" Tanya Sasuke Sambil Memandang Kesekelilingnya.

Saat Ini Sasuke Sedang Berada Di Pasar Konohagakure,Dengan Wajah Keheranan Ia Melihat Ke Sekelilingnhya.

"Jadi Seperti Ini Ya Dunia Tengah Yang Di Huni Oleh Manusia Itu?,Lumayan Juga."

Saat Sedang Asyik-Asyiknya Memandang Kesekeliling,Perut Sasukepun Mendendangkan Lagu Keroncongan Tanda Bahwa Dirinya Sedang Lapar.

"Ah,Aku Lapar,Apa Ada Sesuatu Yang Bisa Ku Makan Ya?"

Matanya Melihat Kesekeliling Untuk Mencari Sesuatu Yang Bisa Di Makannya. Mata Onyxnya Pun Menangkap Sebuah Gerobak Dango Yang Di Jual Oleh Seorang Ibu-Ibu.

"Dango Enak,Dango Lezat,5 Buah 300 Yen!"

Mencium Aroma Sedap Dari Dango Tersebut,Secara Reflek Sasuke Berjalan Ke Gerobak Dango Tersebut.

"Ada Apa Adik Kecil? Kau Ingin Membeli Dango Ini?"

"Ya,Aku Mau Satu Bungkus!"

"Baiklah,Ini Sebungkus Dango Milikmu,Harganya 300 Yen."Kata Penjual Tersebut Sambil Tersenyum Dan Menyerahkan Dango Tersebut.

Sasukepun Mengambil Dango Tersebut Sambil Berlalu.

Penjual Yang Awalnya Tersenyum Itupun Akhirnya Mulai Membrengutkan Wajah Miliknya Sambil Berteriak.

"BAYAR DULU KAU BOCAH!"

Sasuke Tetap Berjalan Stay Cool,Namun Karena Insting Tajamnya Melacak Keberadaan Hawa Jahat,Ia Pun Langsung Berlari Dengan Kecepatan Yang Tidak Dapat Di Kalahkan.

Sementara Itu Si Penjual Dango Masih Tetap Berlari Mengejar Sasuke Sambil Membawa Sapu Dan Berteriak.

"KEMARI KAU BOCAH! BAYAR DANGOMU!"

Karena Terlalu Konsen Berlari,Sasuke Tidak Menyadari Bahwa Ada Seseorang Yang Berjalan Berlainan Arah Dengannya. Ia Pun Menabrak Orang Tersebut Sampai Belanjaan Orang Tersebut Berhambur.

"Auw,Uh,Sakit!" Kata Sasuke Meringis Sambil Memegang Lututnya Yang Berdarah.

"Rasakan Kau Bocah,Kau Ketulahan,Siapa Suruh Kau Tidak Mau Membayar Dangoku,Sekarang Berikan Uang Milikmu." Kata Penjual Itu Dengan Bengisnya Sambil Menarik Dompet Di Saku Celana Sasuke.

"HENTIKAN ITU!"

Teriak Orang Yang Belanjaannya Terhambur Karena Di Tabrak Oleh Sasuke.

"Kau Siapa? Kau Mau Ikut Campur?" Tanya Penjual Itu Kepada Orang Yang Berteriak Tersebut.

"Namaku Uzumaki Sakura,Aku Yang Akan Membayar Dango Anak Itu,Sekarang Kembalikan Dompetnya."

"Baiklah,Kemarikan Uangmu!"

Sakurapun Mengeluarkan 300 Yen Dari Dompetnya Dan Memberikannya Kepada Penjual Tersebut. Penjual Tersebut Pun Kembali Kegerobaknya Dengan Senyum Puas.

"Apa Kau Baik-Baik Saja?" Tanya Sakura Kepada Sasuke.

"Iya Aku Baik-Baik Saja,Terima Kasih Atas Pertolonganmu!"

Sasukepun Beranjak Dari Tempat Tersebut,Namun Tangan Kecilnya Ditahan Oleh Sakura,Sakurapun Menarik Tangan Kecil Milik Sasuke Tersebut.

"Ayo Kerumahku,Kita Obati Dulu Lukamu!"Tawar Sakura Sambil Tersenyum.

Sasuke Yang Melihat Senyum Tersebutpun Langsung Memerah Wajahnya. Iapun Memegang Dadanya Dengan Tangannya Yang Lain. Dalam Hati Ia Bertanya.

"Perasaan Apa Ini? Kenapa Jantungku Berdetak Seperti Ini?"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
